Running Love
by rosecchin
Summary: OMG! Hinata bener-bener nggak tahu harus bersyukur atau apa waktu ada seseorang menawarkan diri me-repair hatinya yang udah error. Nyalonin jadi operatornya, pula. Gimana perjuangan Uchiha Sasuke yang udah terserang virus 'mematikan' milik Hinata ya? Sequel Re Install Love. SasuHina AU. Slight other pairings. RnR?


Wajah Hinata memerah, sangat. Gadis itu terlalu terkejut saat ada yang menembaknya secara langsung. Ini merupakan yang pertama bagi Hinata. Dan yang pertama mengajukan dirinya sebagai pacarnya adalah...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Telinga Hinata tuli oleh suara detakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Hinata tidak berharap yang macam-macam. Cukup periang, semangat tinggi dan baik hati, Hinata sudah menerimanya dengan besar hati. Hinata beranggapan Sasuke adalah bonus tersendiri dari Tuhan berkat kesabarannya menahan sakit hati saat melihat Naruto mengejar gadis lain yang laki-laki itu cintai. Hinata menghembuskan nafas tanpa suara.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, menatap Sasuke malu-malu sekaligus ragu. Hinata tidak mau berharap lebih, dia ingat bagaimana kecewanya jika semua tak berjalan sesuai harapan. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya, masih hangat.

"Kamu mau 'kan jadian sama aku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Running Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Violetta Onyx**

**AU. OOC. Sequel Re Install Love (Recommend to read RIL before read this fic). DLDR. No flame, please.**

**It's SasuHina. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

Hinata rasa Sasuke tidak perlu mendekatkan wajahnya yang menyebabkan nafas wangi pemuda itu menerpa kulit milik Hinata, tidak perlu menatap matanya dalam-dalam dan tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan nada memaksa, cemas sekaligus memohon yang tercampur di dalamnya.

"A-aku..." aku ragu, kata Hinata dalam hati.

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan mendekatkan tangan gadis mungil itu ke dadanya. Hinata bisa merasakannya. Bisa merasakan dengan jelas jika dada Sasuke berdebar sangat kencang. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak percaya. Gadis itu juga sadar tangan Sasuke perlahan menghangat. Pipi pemuda itu juga merona, Hinata tahu.

"Kamu... sudah percaya 'kan? 'Program' cintamu benar-benar berjalan dengan sukses dan kuat di dihatiku. Kamu juga sukses menyimpan _file_ dirimu di dalam sini."

Hinata menunduk lagi. Shikamaru berjuang mati-matian menahan tawanya. Dia menertawakan betapa Sasuke sangat diluar karakternya saat jatuh cinta.

"Sampai-sampai aku... gak bisa mengolah data apapun, kecuali _file_ tentangmu."

"Jadi mau ya jadian sama aku?"

Daripada membuang-buang waktu menangisi orang yang sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk dimiliki, kenapa tidak untuk menerima hati seseorang yang menawarkan diri?―Hinata akan mencoba menerimanya.

Hidup itu memang penuh resiko.

"A-aku..." Hinata berusaha untuk tidak gagap, "Aku.." Sasuke semakin tidak sabar.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun... kamu mau janji sama aku nggak?"

"Janji apa?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun nggak bakal ninggalin aku kalau ada perempuan yang lebih dari aku. Mau nggak?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Tidak menyangka Hinata akan berkata seperti ini.

"Aku janji sama kamu, Hinata. Aku janji bakal setia sama kamu. Jadi?"

Sasuke sangat serius dan gadis itu tidak bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Hm-hm, ya... aku mau,"

Shikamaru benar-benar akan meminta pajak jadian dari dua orang itu. Tentu banyak alasan; kedua orang itu sama-sama berdompet tebal. Tebal karena banyaknya uang bernominal paling besar, bukan tebal karena uang recehan atau kertas bon tak berguna.

Shikamaru jadi mengira-ngira sebanyak apa uang yang akan dia dapat, Sasuke benar-benar gemas pada wajah Hinata yang menurutnya saat ini sangat imut; pipi memerah, kedua telunjuknya yang bermain-main, dan... mata bening yang menatapnya malu-malu.

Baru saja tangan Sasuke merangsek maju untuk mendekap si gadis manis, bel sekolah berdering keras. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, keinginannya terpaksa berhenti. Shikamaru segera menjauhkan telinga dari triplek pembatas, takut ketahuan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

Kakashi menarik kenop kelas dan melambaikan tangannya sesaat, "Pelajaran sudah selesai. Silahkan istirahat," dan guru muda itu sekejap menghilang dari pandangan muridnya.

Sorak sorai bahagia terdengar keras dari ruangan dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada. Reaksi berlebihan tiap kali jam pelajaran teknologi selesai; berteriak kencang, mengepalkan tangan dan meninju udara. Dan pasti jitakan keras dari Sakura mendarat dengan kuatnya di kepala Naruto. Yang dijitak langsung jatuh terpental dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sa-sakura-chan..."

"BERISIK!" setelah selesai menjitak Naruto, Sakura buru-buru mengambil buku teksnya yang berserakan dan langsung menuju ruangan Uchiha Sasuke berada.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto mengaduh lirih sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Kenapa sih Teme melulu yang kau perhatikan... padahal aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu..." ucapan tulus dari dasar hati Naruto yang paling dalam itu tidak terdengar oleh gadis pink yang sudah menjauh dari hadapannya.

Seorang siswi perempuan berambut merah model riap-riap berada di hadapan Naruto, ikut berjongkok. Uzumaki Karin.

"Huh, cepat berdiri! Biar bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap Sepupuku!" ujar Karin tiba-tiba, tangannya terulur, siap membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Menyedihkan! Aku kasihan!" hati Naruto mendadak tersentuh oleh ucapan Karin. Sepupunya ini walaupun termasuk ke dalam Sasuke Fans Club, ternyata masih perhatian padanya. Naruto harus melaporkan kejadian langka ini sama Mamah Kushina!

"Aku yakin pasti rambut pink itu bakalan nikah sama kamu."

Ramalan super ngarang milik Karin mampu membuat semangat dan mood Naruto terangkat naik. Supaya Naruto gak sedih, bakat Karin buat ngibulin Naruto makin bertambah,

"Suatu saat cewek itu bakal luluh dan cinta mati sama kamu. Jangan nyerah, ya sepupuku."

"Ayo kubantu juga," tangan Suigetsu menarik tangan Naruto, membantunya untuk berdiri. Rasa kesal yang sempat menghampiri, langsung hilang. Dengan cengiran lebar khasnya, Naruto berterimakasih pada si pemuda gigi gergaji. Wah, yang ini harus laporan sama Paman Hozuki.

"Thanks-Yo! Kalian emang pasangan yang paliiing serasi!" Karin dan Suigetsu saling bertatapan. Wajah keduanya memerah gara-gara dua alasan; kesal sekaligus malu. Setelah selesai berkata seperti itu, Naruto ngacir pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"H-huh! Saudaraku memang seperti itu! Jangan dipikirkan!" Karin cukup kesulitan untuk menjelaskan agar Suigetsu tak salah paham.

"Siapa juga yang mau pikirin?" balas Suigetsu santai, sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Melihat sikap Suigetsu yang seolah tidak apa-apa, Karin mendecih sebal dan berbalik haluan, menuju ruangan nomor dua puluh tiga, Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal Suigetsu cuman menerapkan sikap Sasuke yang pura-pura santai (dalam hati tidak) yang dipelajarinya selama ini.

Suara dering bel yang keras membuat Hinata yang tidak tahan diperhatikan dalam radius dekat oleh Sasuke segera merapihkan buku pelajaran. Baru saja Hinata bangkit dari kursi dan mengibaskan roknya yang sedikit lecak, tangan kokoh Sasuke sudah mengangkat dagu lancipnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatapnya intens. O-oh, Hinata tidak sanggup bertatapan dengan obsidian gelap yang indah itu.

"Ingat ya, kamu udah jadi pacarku. Simpan di _memory_, prossesormu segala tentang aku. _Setting _di otakmu, hanya aku operator cintamu..." Sasuke sengaja membisikkan kalimat itu pelan, dekat dengan telinga Hinata. Kepala si gadis Hyuuga itu malah menunduk, tidak tahan dengan hangatnya nafas Sasuke yang menerpa kulitnya.

"... Hinata,"

Segera Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan, "I-iya," masih dengan wajah merah menahan malu, Hinata melesat keluar ruangan. Sasuke tersenyum singkat melihat reaksi Hinata. _Cute!_

Di ruang sebelah, Ino melepas _headset_ dan mematikan _speaker_. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kerepotan menutup aplikasi dan website yang sudah dibukanya. Jelas, Ino langsung ke ruangan sebelah, tidak mau keduluan oleh fans yang lain dalam mengajak Sasuke ke kantin. "Mendokusai," Shikamaru mengeluh―_browser_ mendadak _crush_ karena Ino terlalu banyak membuka _website_.

Belum sadar akan bahaya yang akan menimpanya, Sasuke masih terdiam, berdiri, terhanyut dalam perasaannya sendiri. Sakura dan Ino yang tepat berada di hadapan Sasuke langsung menjerit senang begitu tahu sang Idola sedang tersenyum begitu kerennya.

"HANDSOOOME!"

Kiba langsung mengorek telinganya, cukup merasa terganggu akibat jeritan fans Sasuke yang belum menyerah mengejar-ngejar idolanya. Karin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan komputer Sasuke. Shino segera menyeret lengan Kiba keluar, menuju kantin.

Yang Sasuke mau Hinata, bukan gadis-gadis gila yang selalu mengejarnya kemana pun dia berada! Sasuke segera mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata!" suara derap langkah yang keras terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke dan Hinata tahu dengan jelas itu apa.

"A-a Sasuke-kun..." Daripada tubuh mungilnya kena imbas; tersikut dan terdorong jatuh oleh fans-nya Sasuke, Hinata lebih memilih untuk segera mengenakan sepatu daripada makan siang bersama Sasuke di kantin.

Lengan kiri Sasuke tertangkap oleh Karin, lengan kanan oleh Sakura dan tubuhnya oleh Ino. Bungsu Uchiha itu sukses diseret oleh gadis-gadis yang dijajah oleh hormon pubertas. Hinata sih hanya tersenyum maklum. Sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Malah menurutnya aneh jika Sasuke tidak dikejar-kejar seperti itu.

Hinata mengambil pantofel dan duduk di undakan kelas. Memasukkan kakinya yang berlapis kaos kaki putih ke dalam sepatu. Sasuke masih meronta ingin lepas dari cengkeraman fansnya. Selesai memakai sepatu, Hinata langsung berdiri dan tidak sadar menabrak Shikamaru.

"Go-gomen, Shika-kun,"

Wah, kebetulan. Dilihatnya sekilas Sasuke yang kesulitan melepas tangan-tangan para penggemar lalu menatap kembali Hinata. Timing yang tepat untuk menggoda si nona Hyuuga. Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Aku tahu, kau pacaran dengan si Uchiha itu 'kan?" bisik Shikamaru pelan sambil menepuk pelan kedua bahu Hinata, tepat sasaran saat Sasuke sudah cukup jauh dibawa pergi oleh fansnya.

Warna merah langsung menginvasi kedua belah pipi putih milik Hinata. Malu, kenapa bisa seorang Nara Shikamaru bisa mengetahui hal semacam ini? Bukankah masing-masing anak sibuk dengan tugasnya? Bukankah ruangannya di batasi oleh triplek yang cukup tebal? Bukankah...

"E-e.. A-ano—" Hinata gelagapan. Tidak tahu harus membalas bisikan Shikamaru dengan apa.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang-bilang," katanya pelan seraya pergi menjauh dari Hinata yang sedang berdiri mematung. Senyuman Shikamaru memang penuh makna.

Kekehan pelan sempat Hinata dengar keluar dari mulut si pemuda Nara.

"Aku tunggu pajak jadian darimu!"

Dan punggung pemuda jenius itu menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Rasa lapar yang mendera lambungnya, membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk ke kantin dahulu sebelum ke kelas—untuk menaruh buku dulu seperti biasa—dan segera menuju tempat tersedianya berbagai macam camilan dan makanan.

Sesampainya di kantin, Hinata jadi menganggap bahwa murid yang berpikiran sama dengannya tidaklah sedikit. Malah, hampir semua teman sekelasnya sudah mulai menyantap makanan dengan teman masing-masing. Kepala si gadis menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari Kiba dan Shino. Jelas, Hinata lebih memprioritaskan mencari kedua lelaki bermarga Inuzuka dan Aburame itu karena Hinata satu kelompok di seluruh mata pelajaran―juga karena mereka merupakan sahabat pertama dan sangat setia― ketimbang seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene kini adalah pacarnya.

Pemuda bertato segitiga dan pemuda berkacamata hitam sudah terlihat di mata Hinata, di meja nomor delapan. Mereka belum menyentuh paket makan siang, diatas meja ada tiga kotak makan siang. Segera Hinata menghampiri mereka.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!"

Jelas, reaksi senang terlebih dahulu ditunjukkan si pemuda Inuzuka.

"Hinata-chan! Aah, untunglah. Aku sudah membelikanmu paket bento favoritmu!"

"A-arigatou Kiba-kun! Ini uangnya,"

"Aku khawatir bento ini habis, jadi kubelikan. Tumben banget cewek-cewek berisik itu pada ke kantin," keluh Kiba sambil merobek pembungkus sumpit dan mulai membuka kotak bento-nya. Shino sudah menuangkan saus tomat ke atas teriyaki miliknya.

"Hu-um. Aku juga mendadak merasa lapar," ujar Hinata, meletakkan buku tulis dan mata pelajarannya diatas meja. Gadis itu menyumpit sepotong fillet ayam kesukaannya. Hmm, rasanya tidak kalah dengan buatan rumah. Cukup untuk menahan rasa lapar dan mengganjal lambung.

"Sampai tidak menyimpan buku dulu?" tanya Shino disela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah nasi. Kiba mengangguk membenarkan.

Dan Hinata tersenyum malu. Ternyata kedua sahabatnya ini begitu memperhatikannya. Hinata yakin, hatinya terserang virus 'SYUKUR' karena mempunyai sahabat mereka dan berjanji tidak akan menghapus virus itu selama-lamanya.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Che, baru sepuluh menit trio itu berada di meja kantin, menghabiskan waktu untuk makan siang bersama. Kiba memang hampir selesai dengan bento-nya. Tapi tidak dengan Shino dan Hinata. Bento mereka masih banyak. Tepat ketika Hinata menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Hinata!"

Sasuke terlihat berantakan entah mengapa. Dahi dan lehernya penuh keringat, nafas yang terengah-engah, dan rambut yang acak-acakan; menghasilkan pikiran negatif, terutama Shino.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata meraih botol air mineral dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau ada disini." Katanya singkat. Dia menarik bangku dan duduk bersama mereka dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Membuka bento dan siap menyantapnya. Sasuke tahu sekarang Kiba dan Shino sedang menatapnya heran.

"Masalah aku duduk disini?" tanya Sasuke sebal. Dia lelah, baru bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkreman mengerikan fans-nya. Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya yang basah oleh keringat. Mengaduk-aduk nasi makan siangnya tanpa minat.

"Enggak sih. Heran aja, biasanya kamu duduk nongkrong bareng Naruto atau siapa aja, bukan kita." Jawab Kiba. "Terus nyari Hinata?" alisnya makin terangkat, "Ngapain?"

Sasuke benar-benar malas menanggapi.

"Sasuke-kun makan dulu saja. Pasti capek ya, lari dari mereka," ujar Hinata pelan. "Nasinya jangan digituin, nanti lembek," Hinata menghentikan gerakan sumpit Sasuke yang terus mengaduk-aduk nasi.

Shino dan Kiba terdiam. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi perhatian sama si Uchiha? Bukannya Hinata cuman suka sama Naruto seorang?

"Loh, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun nggak makan? Istirahat lima belas menit lagi lho," Hinata memperingatkan sambil melihat jarum jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Kamu..." Kiba meneguk ludahnya, "Uchiha...?"

Raut wajah Hinata tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kiba. Mulutnya masih penuh mengunyah fillet ayam. Matanya mencuri lihat Sasuke yang sedang menyumpit dagingnya.

Entah kenapa Shino punya _feeling_ yang tidak enak. Kiba jadi memasang indera pendengarannya baik-baik.

Menelan makanannya, Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Kiba susah-payah, "Dia... pacarku." Jawabnya cepat dan terdengar sangat mantap.

Shino tersedak. Mulut Kiba menganga lebar. Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya. Hinata melirik kedua sahabatnya malu dan mengunyah makanan lebih cepat.

"Pa-pacarmu...? Sasuke pacar Hinata?" ulang Kiba. "Bukannya kamu suka..."

Bukannya Hinata itu cinta mati sama Uzumaki Naruto?

Hinata menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, bermaksud agar Kiba menghentikan ucapannya. Biarpun gadis Hyuuga itu belum mencintai Sasuke, tapi Hinata mencoba menjaga perasaan Sasuke agar tak terluka.

"O-oh, y-ya... Selamat ya Hinata, Sasuke," Kiba terkesiap, dan kembali menyumpit makanannya. Suasana terasa canggung.

Kenapa bisa? Kenapa Hinata nerima Sasuke? Terus kenapa bisa Sasuke nembak atau suka sama Hinata? Kedengarannya memang jahat, tapi Kiba dan Shino tidak menyangka kedua orang yang tak pernah dekat ini akhirnya berpacaran.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil meneguk jus tomatnya. Lelaki itu bisa merasakan ada yang mencengkram bahunya erat. Instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kepalanya menoleh lambat ke samping, Naruto. Mata birunya membulat tanda tak percaya. Mulutnya menganga lebar, ekspresi nya sulit didefinisikan.

"NA-NANIII? SAS-UKE TEME? KAMU PACARAN SAMA HINATA?"

Terimakasih Uzumaki Naruto. Berkat teriakanmu yang keras, cempreng dan khas, seluruh pengunjung kantin dapat mendengar kalimatmu dengan jelas. Bahkan para fans Sasuke yang dalam radius enam puluh meter pun dapat mendengarnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih, semua orang sudah tahu bahwa sahabatmu, Uchiha Sasuke berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"APAA?" para pengunjung kantin berteriak secara serempak. Semuanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Sa-sasuke-kun... pacaran sama Hinata?" tanya Karin dengan suara bergetar. Tawa Suigetsu melengking di udara. Puas rasanya melihat Karin yang berwajah seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Lebih cantik ki-kita 'kan..." timpal Ino syok. Gadis cantik itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Shikamaru hanya mendengus sebal melihatnya. Itu berlebihan menurutnya.

Sakura terdiam, dan berbalik. Melangkah dengan gontai, lesu dan lemas menuju meja nomor dua, nafsu makannya langsung hilang.

"Sepupuku pacaran denganmu Uchiha?" Neji sangat syok dengan apa yang dia dengar. Pemuda berambut indah nan terawat ini baru saja selesai latihan karate dan rencananya akan makan siang bersama Hinata berhubung Tenten―pacarnya―sedang sibuk mengurus ekskul yang berbeda dengannya.

"Ya itu benar, kakak ipar!" Sasuke menjawab Neji, mantap. Si pemuda rambut panjang itu mendadak menjadi Sadako.

"Aku pacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Ada masalah?"

Hinata sempat merasa senang saat Sasuke mengatakannya di depan banyak orang. Tapi sayang, rasa senang itu segera hilang saat Neji jatuh pingsan di tempat.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

"H-hei," suara Sasuke terdengar gugup. Hinata ingin sekali tertawa, ternyata pemuda tampan ini bisa gugup juga. _Nobody perfect_ itu memang benar.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" jawab Hinata lembut. Yang dijawab malah diam, lumer sama suara lembut milik Hinata.

"Besok gak ada acara 'kan?" Sasuke berbasa-basi. Dalam hati berdo'a semoga Hinata besok tidak ada acara nanti. Itachi yang kebetulan masuk―habis mandi sepulang kerja, langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke; menguping telepon antara adiknya dan pacar adiknya. Kakak yang baik hati ini penasaran dengan wajah kekasih adiknya. Sasuke langsung mengiriminya pesan jika dia sudah punya pacar, Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah adiknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Nggak kok," Itachi bisa menebak dari suaranya saja, kalau pacar Sasuke adalah gadis yang manis dan lembut. Sasuke melirik galak Itachi yang senyum-senyum.

"Besok kencan ke bioskop yuk," Itachi membuka mulutnya seolah mengatakan 'wow' pada Sasuke. Adik Itachi itu hanya menyeringai sekilas.

"E-eh?" Bagi Hinata, selain ini adalah pertama kalinya di pacaran, ini juga pertamakalinya diajak kencan oleh seseorang. Gadis itu sadar, kini hatinya telah teralih sepenuhnya pada Sasuke Uchiha.

"Besok jam sepuluh aku jemput ya, _Goodnight_—"

Itachi menebak-nebak. _Goodnight_ Hinata? _Baby_? Hime? Ojou-sama? Mata Sasuke meliriknya genit.

"—_princess_."

Dugaan kakak Sasuke itu seratus persen meleset jauh. Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya dan menemukan kakaknya yang terbaring sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yang tadi itu, Sasuke?" gumam Hinata pelan setelah sambungan telepon terputus. Masih tidak yakin, dia mencheck ulang nomor yang menghubunginya tadi. Di layar, tertera jelas; Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Pagi hari, kediaman Hyuuga yang biasanya tentram sentosa dikejutkan oleh teriakan menggelegar Neji Hyuuga. Pasalnya pemuda itu melihat sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya adik tercinta itu sudah berpenampilan sangat manis seperti boneka barbie versi sopan. Mau kemana? Tiba-tiba ia ingat jika status adiknya tak lagi _available_.

"Hinata! Kau mau kemana dengan si Uchiha itu?"

"Nonton ke bioskop, Kak."

Neji memasang muka horror dengan efek _backsound_ guntur yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Kak, aku juga jago karate. Lagipula Sasuke-kun itu baik. Walaupun wajahnya menurutmu mesum tapi sikapnya sangat sopan terhadapku." Hinata tahu Neji tidak menyukai tampang Sasuke yang menurutnya mesum dan maka dari itu, Neji sering mendadak ganas saat mendengar kata 'Uchiha'.

"Aku senang bisa menjadi pacarnya Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata ringan tanpa beban. Raut wajahnya polos dan terlihat bahagia.

Neji mati kutu. Apalagi saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil dari luar mansion. Sasuke sedang bersandar ke mobilnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat sangat keren. Bahkan Hanabi yang diam-diam mengidolakan _boyband_ asal Korea meneguk ludah saat melihat pacar kakak tercinta.

"Halo, Senpai." Sasuke sengaja menyapa Neji. Sempat ingin ketawa mengingat kemarin Neji mendadak pingsan saat mendengar kabar dia berpacaran dengan adiknya. "Gimana dengan mobil baruku?"

Neji cukup menahan wajah 'pingin' saat melihat mobil yang Sasuke kendarai. Dia masih punya harga diri!

Ferrari F12 Barlinetta.

Warna _glossy_-_red_nya bikin mata Neji silau, sangat silau. Si Kuda Jingkrak mesin baru V12 yang dipadukan dengan F1 _dual-clutch paddle-shift gearbox_, bikin Neji pingin pingsan. Mesin berkapasitas 6.262 cc itu menghasilkan tenaga 740 ps pada 8.500 rpm, bikin Neji teriak-teriak, dalam hati. Bahkan 80 persen tenaga sudah bisa didapatkan saat putaran mesin baru di angka 2.000 rpm, asli, Neji pingin mobil kayak Sasuke.

Ayahanda Hizashi, Neji pingin mobil yang kayak gitu.

Memang, keluarga Hyuuga itu kaya-raya. Tapi keluarga Hyuuga membiasakan anak-anaknya agar hidup sederhana dan tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang. Jadilah Neji diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun belum punya mobil satu pun.

Neji makin 'mupeng' saat melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil mewah tersebut. Jelas 'mupeng' karena mobilnya, bukan karena Sasuke-nya. Begini-begini juga, Neji adalah pemuda straight. Not yaoi atau shonen-ai.

"Jaa, Hanabi. Jaa Neji-nii."

Dan ban mobil Sasuke itu berputar, menggelinding menjauhi Neji yang berdiri menatap iri mobil Sasuke yang mewahnya tak tertandingi.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Lampu-lampu bioskop mulai padam satu-persatu. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah duduk di seat merah masing-masing. Layar mulai menampilkan angka-angka yang dihitung mundur. Hawa dingin yang dialirkan pendingin besar dalam bioskop mulai menggelitik kulit Hinata. Sasuke baru tahu, dibalik pribadinya yang lembut, Hinata ternyata menyukai film genre action macam Man In Black yang dipilihnya. Sasuke juga bersyukur, Hinata bukanlah penggemar sinetron seperti 'siluman ular', 'kadal raksasa', 'asal-usul danau' atau ftv murahan yang sering ditonton Ibunya.

"Sekarang kamu tahu siapa operator dalam hatimu?" bisik Sasuke pelan dan menggoda disaat film masih diputar. Tangannya menggegam erat kelima jari mungil pacarnya. Hinata juga balas menggenggam walau tak seerat yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Hinata bersyukur, bioskop yang gelap menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Hinata mencondongkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Sasuke malu-malu,

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Dan Sasuke merasa sangat, sangat bahagia saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Keduanya larut dalam perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Karena cinta akan terus berjalan dalam hati Hinata Hyuuga selama Sasuke Uchiha yang menjadi operatornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:**

**FIKSI SEBAGAI PERAYAAN DAN SYUKURAN SAYA LULUS DARI SMP! BANZAAAAIIIIII! Makasih buat do'anya, Minna-san. Makasih banyak ;')))**

**Ini dia sekuel Re Install Love!** Makasih sebelumnya untuk readers, terutama reviewers yang udah mau ninggalin review di RIL x33 Yaa, semoga fiksi ababil ini menghibur kalian xD

Saya suka banget kalo SuiKarin galak-lucu tapi suka bantuin orang. Saya juga suka ngebuat Shikamaru suka ngupingin orang xD Saya juga suka kalau Sakura dibuat luluh sama Naruto ;)

Mau 'kan ninggalin review buatku? Please? Supaya tambah semangat ngetik fiksi-fiksiku yang lain xP #plak apalagi Veronica dan YC, kena musibah Writer'sBlock -_-

Thanks for reading, **especially reviews. ^^**

**©ViolettaOnyx**


End file.
